


Компрометирующая ситуация

by Crazycoyote (consultingfairy)



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: BDSM, F/M, Humor, Kinks, Normal Life, Romance
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-09
Updated: 2020-07-09
Packaged: 2021-03-05 03:07:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 621
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25167448
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/consultingfairy/pseuds/Crazycoyote
Summary: Различные варианты возникновения стресса и борьбы с ним на примере отдельно взятого Шерлока.
Relationships: Irene Adler/Sherlock Holmes
Kudos: 2





	Компрометирующая ситуация

**Author's Note:**

> Текст написан по заявке с драбблофлэшмоба, организованного [тут](http://crazycoyote.diary.ru/p195658731.htm).
> 
> Написано 21 февраля 2014.

Когда сигарет в пачке осталось около половины, ей это окончательно надоело. 

— Может, найдешь другой способ борьбы со стрессом?

— С каким стрессом? — проворчал Шерлок, не слишком убедительно изобразив недоумение.

— У тебя сорвалось расследование, тебе нечем заняться и ты скурил уже полпачки сигарет.

— И что?

— Иди сюда.

Шерлок печально вздохнул, но все же подошел к столу, на котором, по своей уже сложившейся привычке, сидела Ирэн, положив ногу на ногу.

— Я знаю несколько способов борьбы со стрессом, — проворковала она и медленно провела пальцем вдоль пуговиц его рубашки сверху вниз.

— Я тоже знаю твои несколько способов борьбы со стрессом, — по-прежнему ворчливо отозвался Шерлок, наморщив нос.

— И они тебе, помнится, нравились… — хмыкнув, ответила Ирэн. — Впрочем, ты знаешь далеко не все… Я бы даже сказала, меньшую часть… 

Палец снова скользнул вверх, к двум расстегнутым пуговицам, и коснулся кожи под ключицей. Шерлок еще раз протяжно вздохнул.

— Скучно, — безапелляционно заявил он.

Ирэн слегка приподняла бровь.

— Откуда такая уверенность? Ты же еще не знаешь, что я собираюсь делать…

— Это в принципе на редкость однообразный процесс.

— Не вредничай. А то поставлю в угол. И выпорю.

— О, так вот какой у тебя план!

— М-м-м… Нет, не угадал. Но ты мыслишь практически в верном направлении…

— И?..

— Не скажу, — Ирэн хулигански усмехнулась и расстегнула третью пуговицу на рубашке. — Тогда тебе действительно станет скучно. А нам ведь этого совсем не нужно, правда?

Ей удалось застать его врасплох минут через пятнадцать. В тот момент, когда он слишком сильно увлекся поисками наиболее чувствительной точки на изгибе между ее плечом и шеей. Шерлок даже не успел понять, что происходит, пока не услышал щелчок — и только после этого почувствовал стальной браслет, крепко обхвативший запястье. В то же мгновение Ирэн ловко, пока он не успел опомниться, защелкнула наручники на второй руке.

Шерлок отстранился, рефлекторно дернув руками в стороны, и раздраженно втянул воздух сквозь зубы. Рубашка уже несколько минут как валялась на полу, так что теперь он стоял перед ней, голый по пояс, со скованными за спиной руками.

— Женщина… — выдохнул Шерлок.

— Что, дорогой? — ласково поинтересовалась Ирэн.

— Ты, кажется, собиралась сделать так, чтобы я меньше нервничал…

— М-гм, — согласилась она.

— Так вот, когда меня неожиданно заковывают в наручники, я обычно начинаю больше нервничать.

— М-м-м… — протянула Ирэн самым довольным тоном. — Это очень эротично.

Шерлок возмущенно фыркнул.

— Милый, — сказала Ирэн и принялась водить кончиком длинного алого ногтя по его груди и животу, заставляя его непроизвольно вздрогнуть, — я прекрасно понимаю, что именно я делаю. И прекрасно знаю, что именно нужно делать с тобой, чтобы ты расслабился.

Она, разумеется, оказалась права. Шерлока временами чертовски раздражало, когда она оказывалась права, а он — нет. Но ему хватило нескольких секунд, чтобы перестать думать о своем раздражении. И вообще перестать думать, когда Ирэн наконец позволила ему, уже буквально дрожащему от возбуждения и напряжения, прижаться к себе, коснуться губами кожи и целовать ее сколько угодно, и прижиматься еще сильнее… Да, она была чертовски права: теперь ему было совсем несложно по-настоящему расслабиться… особенно если снять наручники, обхватить ее руками покрепче, придавить к этому треклятому столу и…

Неожиданно Шерлок услышал у себя за спиной звук открывшейся двери. А потом — хорошо знакомую торопливую скороговорку: «Извини, дорогой, что мы без предупреждения, оказались в Лондоне совсем ненадолго, но я не могла не выкроить полчаса, чтобы проведать сына, миссис Хадсон сказала, что ты…» Тирада миссис Холмс оборвалась гробовым молчанием. Шерлок прекрасно понимал, какое зрелище сейчас предстало перед ее глазами. Помимо обнаженного торса и скованных за спиной рук, были еще ноги Ирэн в тонких чулках, недвусмысленно скрещенные на его бедрах.

Шерлок замер с совершенно равнодушным выражением лица, отсчитывая, сколько времени потребуется мамуле на реакцию, и с нетерпением ожидая, что именно она скажет. 

— Шерлок! — возмущенно воскликнула миссис Холмс спустя пять с половиной секунд. Он повернул голову и увидел, что мама смотрит мимо них с Ирэн, на журнальный столик возле дивана, где стояла пепельница и валялась полупустая пачка сигарет. — Ты куришь?!


End file.
